Strawberry
by CarrotMuffin
Summary: While working at the Lab one night, Nick comes across a peculiar scent that he immediately disregards, but little does he know, holds much more in store for him than he could possibly imagine. One shot. Nick/Greg.


Alright well, there's not much to this fic. I was bored and got my husband to give me a prompt so I could write. Well, it's also to kind of prove that I'm not dead. I put Breaking Point on hiatus because I have the worst case of writer's block, but strangely enough, only with it.

Anyways, this is pretty light and not really fluffy, but I hope you find it cute.

* * *

"Meet you at the car, Nicky." Greg said as he walked away. The Texan stood, watching his long-time crush sashay his way down the corridor and out the door. When the younger man was out of sight and earshot, he took a deep breath of a strawberry-scented air.

'Must be one the tech's new perfume.' He thought distractedly, not noticing the small shiver of pleasure the smell caused at the core of his being. Gathering his equipment, he made his made his way to the Crime Lab's parking lot.

Up ahead, he could spot a figure leaning against the passenger side door of his truck. Heaving a sigh, he walked up to the other side and unlocked the doors. Greg- having been deep in thought- jumped at the sound, but got in just the same.

"What's up, Greggo? Girl trouble or something?" Nick asked, his heart twinging painfully at the thought.

"Or something…" He answered glumly, but quickly let a smile slid over his features and added exaggeratedly, "But let's not let that ruin our private time together!"

Nick chuckled at that, but mostly out of nerves- little did Greg know, this _was_ what he considered their private time together.

"So," Greg continued, "you still coming over tomorrow?"

It was their joint night off and they had been planning for a week to hang out at the Californian's and watch the game. It had also been the only thing that had kept Nick going through case after case that week.

"Of course, G. I'm going crazy not seeing anyone outside of work anymore, I miss hangin' out with people that actually have pulses…"

"Oh, don't say that! If you can't get a date, what are the rest of us gonna do?"

It was a good thing that they were stopped at a red light, because Nick couldn't resist taking his hands off of the wheel and digging his knuckles into the top of Greg's spiky head.

"Ah! Not the hair, not the hair!!"

But Nick had already stopped moving, his arms frozen around the younger man's neck and head. He took another breath to be sure, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the same smell that had tickled his senses at the lab had suddenly filled his car. Closing his eyes, he felt his body relax as if answering to a silent, strawberry scented command.

BEEEEEEEP

He was jolted out of his trance just in time to hear Greg say, "Uh, Nicky? The light is green…"

As he hit the gas and a blush crept over his cheeks, he mumbled out an apology. "S-sorry, I just…zoned out…"

"I'll say! You okay?

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

The elder CSI jumped out of the Denali as soon as he had parked it, not bothering to look back, and missing the concerned look gracing the other's features, as well as the gleeful one to follow.

* * *

As Nick crossed the threshold into Greg's apartment the following day, he couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked his frame at the feral glint in the younger man's eyes.

"I, uh, I brought beer." He said, lifting the case.

"Good, thanks, I'll put some in the fridge."

It was when they settled down to watch the game, each taking one side of his couch that his suspicions really spiked. Greg had sat down, tucking his feet beneath the other man's thighs, his back flush against the arm of the sofa. In and of itself, the position was completely innocent- as his friend Nick knew that Greg often got cold feet. What was a little less innocent however, were the _very_ tight jeans and the shirt riding up his stomach.

It was half way through the game that Nick snapped, standing abruptly and pushing Greg's feet to the floor in the process. Between the feet rubbing against the underside of his thighs and the occasional stretch causing the shirt to ride up even more, Nick had spent the past half hour trying hard to not get flustered and failing.

"I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

He made his way down the corridor leading to the rest of Greg's apartment, stumbling along the way. Not even bothering to shut the door behind him, he burst in and collapsed onto the closed lid on the toilet. Letting his head fall into his hands, he took a deep, fortifying breath, but stopped short. Strawberry.

Lifting his head slowly, he let his eyes scan the items on the sink counter before him. All of the bottles looked alike save for one bright pink can of hair mousse. He picked it up and took off the cap. Bringing it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply, letting it wash over him, until a voice at the doorway made him jump.

"It's strawberry. Not what you'd expect for hair mousse, but I really like it. You can borrow it if you want."

Nick looked at him for one incredulous moment before answering. "I'd much rather smell it on you."

Greg laughed and walked up to the older man. "Well you can smell me any time you want."

They were mere inches apart as Nick whispered, "Good to know…" before surging forward and crushing his lips onto Greg's. Not able to hold back, he let his tongue sweep against his lips and felt them open immediately.

When they broke apart for air, Nick pushed his forehead against Greg's and murmured, "I almost expected you to taste like strawberries too…"

Greg giggled and dove back in for more.


End file.
